


【知漢】盛夏

by Marseus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marseus/pseuds/Marseus
Summary: 知漢兩人的夏日約會🥰





	【知漢】盛夏

**Author's Note:**

> 🌻知漢竹馬對我來說是初戀啊

“凈漢啊。”

尹凈漢轉過頭，入眼的是洪知秀笑得瞇起的桃花眼，唇角勾起的弧度像心情愉悅的貓，他親密地攬過尹凈漢。

在成員們玩鬧的吵鬧聲及台下粉絲的尖叫聲中，尹凈漢還是清楚地聽到了戀人的邀約。

“我們去約會吧。”

於是在某個難得的空檔，兩人簡單地收拾了一些隨身物品，各自招呼同房的弟弟一聲就坐上搖搖晃晃的公車離開了市區。

窗外街道旁的櫻花盛開了，平常日的中午卻沒有多少賞花客有興致頂著大太陽出來，只有駛過的零星車輛捲起那一片片粉紅。

尹凈漢和洪知秀倒是特別享受這樣的寧靜，特意在目的地的前幾站下了車，兩人並肩走在盛放的櫻花下。粉嫩的花瓣落在髮上肩上，尹凈漢笑著給洪知秀摘了髮間的一片粉紅，卻馬上又落下了新的，櫻花似乎特別鍾愛他。看洪知秀手忙腳亂地拍著身上的花瓣，尹凈漢毫不客氣取笑。

“shua莫非是花仙子ㅋㅋㅋ”

於是洪知秀默默吞回原本要說出口的提醒。

頭上頂著兩朵花的事情就不告訴尹凈漢了。

推開餐廳的玻璃門，門上叮噹作響的掛鈴伴隨著毫不克制低溫放送的冷氣撲面而來，讓兩人因為身上的黏膩而感到不適的神經不禁放鬆了些，方才被陽光炙烤出的汗水似乎也冷卻了下來。

服務生領著他們穿越零散坐著的幾桌客人，來到一個靠近窗邊的兩人座席，遞上菜單後及一壺冰水便離開了。

外頭毒辣的陽光被外頭翠綠的芭蕉葉擋下了大半熱度，大片的玻璃牆邊店家擺著大大小小的盆栽開滿了花。

切片帶皮的檸檬似乎在水中泡得久了，入口的冰水帶著檸檬香氣的苦味在舌苔上漫開。

纖長的手指磨蹭過凝結滑下杯壁的水珠，連指尖的溼意都透著清涼。尹凈漢看著濕漉漉的手掌，思考了一下便猛地一把握住洪知秀翻著菜單那比起自己要大得多的手掌，瞇眼笑看對方迷人的桃花眼受驚似地睜大，下一秒卻反手迅速地又把水蹭回他的手臂上。

“呀，洪知秀你這個壞家伙。”

“幼稚鬼沒資格說我。”

笑鬧著討論好了餐點，在等待洪知秀點餐的時間，尹凈漢習慣性地撥過逐漸留長的頭髮，飄落的櫻花不禁讓他愣了一下。

“花仙子？”身後傳來的語氣愉悅地上揚，洪知秀看著難得被坑的尹凈漢笑得開心。

“Joshuji你學壞了。”漂亮的杏眼瞪大控訴著他的惡行。

“這個你可得負責ㅋㅋㅋ”

即時上桌的餐點阻止了一場戰爭，在洪知秀第八次因為猜拳輸了被指使撒嬌時，服務生端上桌的美食很好的吸引了尹凈漢的注意力。

捲起裹滿奶白醬汁的麵條，嗖嗖地一口吸入。沒有令人討厭的橘色蔬菜，只有青翠的蘆筍、爽脆的杏鮑菇及玉米筍，還有鹹香的培根，美味的食物總是讓人心情愉悅的。

“不過你還是欠我一次撒嬌。”

尹凈漢伸手抹去洪知秀唇邊沾染的醬汁，笑瞇瞇對上洪知秀不可思議的眼神。 

離開餐廳後，順著當地人親切的指路，兩人走過公路，穿越一片樹林，踩踏土壤參雜砂子的細碎聲響證明了他們的方向。

白色浪花一波波翻捲著清澈的海水，陽光如鑽石般灑滿整個海面，尹凈漢和洪知秀幾乎同時歡呼出聲。隨意將布鞋和抹襪扔在岩石上，尹凈漢草草捲起褲管就迫不及待地踩進冰涼的海水中，從腳尖透上的清涼讓尹凈漢舒服地喟歎。一回頭發現洪知秀居然還站在岸邊慢吞吞地整理隨身物品，便啪嗒啪嗒踏著海水跑到他身邊。

“知------秀啊！”尹凈漢捧著一手的水潑向洪知秀，趁對方一個愣神嘻嘻哈哈地逃走了。明明一路走過來捧着的水也漏得沒多少了，但洪知秀就是莫名地被這只兔子挑起了火氣。

雖然達成目的，但是被洪知秀在後頭猛追的尹凈漢還是稍微感到一點後悔。

被惹怒的小鹿都是這麼兇猛的嗎？

尹凈漢一邊飛快地奔跑一邊這樣想道。

逃跑時還分心的結果就是，當洪知秀一把抓住尹凈漢的襯衫後擺時，尹凈漢絲毫沒有防備地就被拉得重心不穩向後倒去，後頭的洪知秀又嚇得手忙腳亂地接住他。

兩人雙雙跌坐在沙灘上，海水濺濕全身，看洪知秀狼狽懊惱的模樣，尹凈漢倒是沒心沒肺地笑了起來。

尹凈漢笑起來的樣子很好看，就是這樣的一個笑容讓洪知秀當年一見傾心。

洪知秀像是被迷惑般傾身吻上尹凈漢因為燥熱而有些乾燥的唇，笑聲嘎然而止。

柔軟的唇瓣一點一點試探地吮吻，帶著洪知秀一貫的溫柔細細密密地訴說著愛意。溫存的吻直到尹凈漢反咬上洪知秀的嘴唇，再如小獸般用舌頭親暱舔舐那根本沒有造成疼痛的咬痕，勾著他的舌頭彼此糾纏。

唇舌纏綿間令人面紅耳赤的水聲被綿延的浪潮聲蓋過，耳中充斥的不再是掌聲或歡呼聲，亦不是那些無來由的評論及惡意，有的只是呼嘯的海風以及兩人相擁時逐漸同頻的心跳聲。

他們像每一對普通戀人一樣相吻，在親吻、觸碰中感受到對彼此的渴望以及彷彿靈肉相融的親密。

他們被困在狹窄的地方太久了。

久得幾乎快要忘記如何肆意呼吸，每一天笑著過著，回過神來卻幾乎要溺死在其中。

似乎只有這樣寬廣遼闊的海洋與天空，才能容下平凡不完美的他們。

“用一個吻換一次約會如何?”

“這是賄賂嗎Joshujiㅋㅋ” 尹凈漢笑著，舌頭不自覺舔過被吻得滿是水光嫣紅的嘴唇。洪知秀心一動，又湊過去學著剛剛又咬又舔了一番，愣是把尹凈漢吻得雙頰緋紅，眼眶濕潤。

“不要嗎?”

洪知秀溫暖的手掌親暱地摩挲過尹凈漢的手心，手指交錯緊扣，牢牢地牽住彼此。

“當然要啊。”

尹凈漢被夕色染得金燦的髮絲撫過他的臉頰，留下細密的觸感以及融化在耳邊的甜蜜。

“不過我想要一輩子。”  
尹凈漢的笑容一如當年夏天答應洪知秀的告白時那樣燦爛。


End file.
